


And It Was All Yellow

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- oops I Said That Out Loud, Dramatically Confessing Their Love and Then Kissing, First kiss after almost dying, Hurting oneself with power overuse to save another character (and they're mad about it), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Iorek!" He cries, and comes to a frantic kneel besides his friend's side. "Iorek, are you alright?"
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	And It Was All Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



"Iorek!" He cries, and comes to a frantic kneel besides his friend's side. "Iorek, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Lee," Iorek rumbles, looking a little dazed but thankfully otherwise unharmed. "I have suffered far worse in battle than this. I will certainly recover."

"That's good. Definitely good. More than good, to be perfectly honest." He allows himself to melt with relief for a second, sagging until he can press his forehead into the shaggy fur of Iorek's side. It's only a sharp tap from Hester's legs that reminds him of reality. "Why the heck did you _do_ it, though?"

Iorek gives him a nonplussed look, obviously confused at the sudden venom. "The projectile would've hit you, had I not intervened."

"And it hitting you is better?" Hester puts in, hopping around them in a state of great agitation.

"I agree with Hester. It most certainly isn't," he puts in hurriedly, feeling almost as shaky but unfortunately far less able to get it out through bounding about like a loon. "You could've died, Iorek! Or at least been badly injured. And then where would we be, huh? Then how would I live with that, knowing that it was my fault you were gone?"

"Lee… There is no way I could've died. I am wearing my armour, my soul. The matter would've never got that far." Iorek is still looking at him in a rather nonplussed way, as if slightly fearing for his sanity. "And even if I had, by some miracle, suffered you would've been fine."

"I most certainly wouldn't have!" He cries, Hester growing almost distressed enough to break the taboo and give Iorek a kick herself. "How could you even think that? I'd have melted down entirely, Iorek, I can tell you that for a fact."

"You are a strong, capable man, Lee. Outside of Lyra you're the most fearsome human I know." Iorek twists around to face him, gives him the full force of his quizzical look. "I would trust you in almost every situation. Whyever do you think that you wouldn't be able to deal with the simple fact of my death?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" He yells, finally laying aside all caution and throwing his heart right in Iorek's hairy face. "Because I'd be utterly and completely heartbroken if you died. Because I'd be sick with guilt if you dying was my fault. Because I'd kill myself with regret if you went into the big unknown without me telling you all the secrets of my heart. Because-"

" _Lee!_ " Hester says in a horrified whisper, finally stilling her bouncing in favour of staring at him in mute dismay.

"...And I just said all that out loud, didn't I?"

There's a long moment of silence, in which they stare at each other mutely. He feels half sick with fear, a sensation that he hasn't really experienced since his first human girlfriend. It's not that he worries that Iorek is going to hurt him, but more that Iorek is going to roll up and away and proceed to entirely ignore the entire conversation.

Iorek eventually blinks, slowly, and lifts himself up on his elbows. He braces for a moment despite himself, trying to prepare for that brusque turn away or an awkward rejection that'd embarrass the both of them...

And is, instead, surprised when Iorek leans forward and kisses him. It's different from kissing a human, no human has fur or a snout after all, and so for the first few moments it's utterly awkward. He doesn't know where to put his hands, or how he should move his lips, or even whether he's sitting correctly. He's entirely at sea.

But then… Something changes. Maybe something as small as him remembering who he is, and what Iorek means to him. Within moments he can focus only on the surprisingly delicate movements of Iorek's lips, the heat of Iorek's body against him, the barely restrained passion of Iorek's kiss. Within moments he can only focus on the wonder of this finally happening, when he's been dreaming of it for so long.

"Bears don't usually do that," Iorek informs him, when he finally draws back. "But it seemed the best way to make my point."

All he can do for a long few seconds is gasp for breath, meet Hester's gleefully stunned eyes over Iorek's shoulder and try desperately to get his thoughts in order. "Your point being?"

"That I love you too. If I am interpreting the meaning of the word correctly." Iorek stares at him for another moment , and then makes a thoughtful sound and curls closer to him instead of rolling away. "It is a foolish human concept, of course. But, then, you are a foolish human. So it seems appropriate to communicate on your level."

"I suppose…" he pauses for a second, meets Hester's eyes again and narrowly bites back a giddy grin in favour of a mock scowl. "Hey! Who you calling foolish?"

Iorek only snorts at him, and somehow manages to move even closer still.


End file.
